An Unlikely Pair
by sliceofpie
Summary: It seems Katie and Travis have to quest together, much to their horror. And it seems that it wouldn't be the monsters that finish each other off, but themselves. Will they survive their time together? Probably not, if Easter Bunnies have a say.
1. Chapter 1: Travis Gets Slapped Again

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this, at all. That's for Rick Riordan. This is my newest project, but don't get angry if it takes me a while to update. I mean, it's 1.42 am and a plot bunny just hit me, so, you know, I thought I'd start a Percy Jackson fic, as I love the series. Then I thought, hey, Tratie! My favourite pairing! So here's a little Travis/Katie fic. Thanks, reviews appreciated!_

–_Pie._

"_**I've been waiting for this moment, all my life. But it's not quite right." –Silversun Pickups, Lazy Eye.**_

Travis strolled along, a good few feet ahead of his unlikely quest companion. The quest itself was pretty simple: gather intelligence on the enemy, don't die. You know, the usual.

But while he strolled along, stepping with ease through the high grass and making sure no one was trying to kill them, he heard frequent huffing and even the occasional curse from behind him. "Travis! Slow down! I can't keep up!"

That was the voice of his unwilling companion. He forgot she was shorter than he was, therefore, so were her legs. Turning slowly, he grinned at her. "Come on, Katie! Keep up! We haven't got all the time in the world! Move those little legs!" He called to her, earning the fifteenth slap today.

"Please, Stoll. Shut the hell up," she panted, having probably over-exerted herself with that last slap. Katie wasn't enjoying herself. She'd been mauled, you know, just a bit, by a sphinx when _Travis _had taken them the wrong way. To show, she had a couple of nasty wounds down her arm (which they'd healed, well, mostly, with a bit of nectar) and some pretty beaten up clothes. Her jeans were now ratty, ripped, and covered in a mixture of grass stains and dried blood. Her once-checked shirt looked more like a mangled picnic blanket, her hair was beginning to frizz, and her shoes were the only vaguely intact part of her outfit. Her backpack was still slung over her shoulder, and she could almost feel the weight of a spare change of clothes. Unfortunately, she hadn't had a chance to change her clothes.

Travis was inspecting her much the way you and I just have, and he grinned. "Looking hot, Gardner. Looking hot. I mean, really," he began, turning away and sauntering off towards the woods they were previously headed too, "who wouldn't want this new style you're showin' off? You look like you've just come off the runway—OW! Hey, wait, okay. That was uncalled for. Really. I meant it!" He continued, rubbing the back of his head, which had just come into contact with a rather large rock that Katie had thrown at him.

They continued in silence for a while. It wasn't like they'd specifically asked to be questing it up together; Rachel had pretty much painted it out for them. "_A daughter of Demeter and son of Hermes shall go,_" pretty much spelled it out. Why them? Because it was the biggest practical joke know to man. Or, you know, the fact that Rachel had actively found the two of them and then started spouting poetic nonsense.

Mosquitos began hovering around their heads just as they made it into the woods. Travis and Katie looked at each other, and both nodded. They started setting up camp, which consisted of a small fire. Once this was done, they each sat cross-legged on opposite sides of aforementioned fire, and Katie yanked a comb through her brown hair. The silence was pretty awkward. They'd had a fat ass argument after Katie stopped bleeding, and that was beginning to show. Finally, Katie broke the silence.

"Thanks. For saving me. Earlier," she said, almost reluctantly. Travis didn't look up from cooking.

"No problem. Wouldn't want you mauled to death or anything," he said, finally meeting her eyes and grinning. Maybe they should just attempt to get along?

But this was Katie Gardner, and while he found her freakin' hot, and, alright, he had a crush on her, it was pretty impossible for them to get along. They were at each other's throats within seconds; though, to be fair, they never really _tried _to get along. He heard movement, and looked up to see Katie grabbing her bag and retreating to the bushes.

"I'm going to go change," she explained, sighing. The foliage grew thicker around her, and Travis was pretty sure it was so no one could peep in on her. Examining his own bloodstained clothes, he decided he should do the same. Quickly changing his jeans, he was just pulling another t-shirt on over his head when Katie stepped in, an eyebrow raised. She finished off the cooking, splitting the food equally.

After they'd both eaten, she scooted closer to where he was, laying out a map.

"I didn't realise how close we were," she said, and Travis started turning to look at her. Was she –Oh, no, silly Travis. She was pointing out their location on the map. They were ridiculously close to the center of their quest: a huge camp, containing a huge amount of Gaia's forces. Travis started yet again. It may be dangerous to stay here for the night.

"Maybe we should get in and get out as quickly as possible. It might be safer," he reasoned, and for once, they agreed on something.

They quickly broke camp, and crept towards their target. But, instead of a camp, there were a dozen snake-like heads in one jumbled mass, connected to a lizard like body. Katie and Travis shared a confused look, and exchanged glances. Travis shrugged, and pulled out a sword from his backpack. His bag was one of his useful magical tools; it was as heavy as a normal schoolbag, no matter what you put in there, and it could store more than the average bag, hence the fact the sword fit. He said the bag was for occasions such as this, but the bag seemed more useful to sneak various things under the noses of the camp director, such as things like, say, coke or other various sugary substances.

Katie, however, just pulled open a small lip-gloss, and immediately it lengthened into a short sword, a _xiphos._ Travis held a hand up, finally figuring out why his dad had given him a flashlight. When he clicked it on, it turned into a real torch. This could come in handy when battling the hydra, he now figured.

With a nod, Katie and Travis threw a rock at it from their position, and then dove in opposite ways. A furious, and now grumpy, hydra lashed at where they'd been crouching moments before. Travis dove out, parrying the hydra's gigantic teeth, and narrowly avoiding some acid spit. Katie had a slightly larger problem, as the _xiphos _didn't reach far enough. "Keep it distracted!" she yelled, an idea forming in her mind. She dived behind it and scrambling up its trunk-like tail.

Keeping a steady hold on its back, she yelled for Travis to throw her the torch. He did so, and she just caught it with the tips of her fingers. Climbing onto one snake-like neck, she clasped on with her knees, as though she planned to ride it in the next Kentucky Derby, and slashed its head off. Quickly, she seared the wound, causing the regenerative process to fail on the head. Quickly climbing onto the next head, she repeated the process. Unfortunately, once she'd finished off the eighth head, she failed to clear her back, and Travis realized that she was about to become hydra kibble.


	2. Chapter 2: A&F Is Not All Good

"_**Let's get reckless, dance with our hands to the beat." – Hey Monday, Obvious.**_

_Travis and Katie both stared at Rachel Elizabeth Dare, still trying to untangle her words. What son of Hermes, what daughter of Demeter? There was going to be a lot of debate on this one, each thought. But for some reason, all the campers were looking at them. Even Chiron had a smile on his face. "Well. This should be interesting. Good luck, you two!" He said, grinning. Even he found this funny._

_The hapless pair stared miserably at each other. Suddenly, realization dawned. "Wait. Woah. No way. Gardner and I can't really been within a twelve mile radius of each other. Has no one seen her many attempts on my life?" Travis complained, his voice an octave higher than it should have been. Katie's brown eyes were a mile wide, and she was shaking her head._

"_Who knows what will happen to me if I'm stuck with him! Anyone else, please! Why!" She pleaded, looking up at the sky. Someone up there really must have hated her. But instead of making either of them feel better, everyone laughed. No one felt sorry for them. The Aphrodite cabin smirked. The Hermes cabin were pointing and laughing. The Demeter cabin grinned, knowing their sister was going to come back a broken woman._

_They were cruel, the campers._

_The following morning, Katie and Travis met Argus miserably, each carrying a backpack and ready to go. Argus, as per usual, said nothing, just blinked his many eyes and walked down to the minivan. They followed, and sat on completely opposite ends of the vehicle in silence. Argus dropped them off somewhere in New York, and Travis and Katie, still miserable, examined the map._

"_Well, if this map is vaguely correct, we have to head down Fifth Avenue," Travis stated. Katie looked at him like he was dumb._

"_No way, Stoll. That says we need to head to New Jersey. Not Fifth Avenue," she called after his already retreating figure. Eugh. He was going to get them killed._

_She argued this point all the way. Don't count on his map reading skills. That was a lesson she'd already learnt, and now he was taking them to freaking Abercrombie and Fitch. What the hell would this achieve? A headache? Did he want to do some shopping?_

_Following him, however reluctantly, her cries of protest were lost in the throbbing music. He turned, making sure no one was looking, and headed into the back room. What the hell was he thinking? She went to follow him, though he came running out, and whispered into her ear, "You were totally right. Wrong way. A & F is a sphinx lair. Run. Now."_

_He was too late, however, and the sphinx dragged him back into the room. Katie dove after him, pretty sure she was going to have to save his sorry ass. The sphinx had him sat at a desk, a 2b pencil and test paper in front of him. He was thoroughly confused, and Katie rolled her eyes._

"_Fuck this," she muttered, taking a slash at the sphinx's neck. The sphinx was quicker than she had given her credit for, however, and Katie was raked with sharp claws. She bit her lip in protest, and blood quickly started seeping through her sleeve. _

"_Anytime today, Travis!" She yelled, rolling out of the way a little too slowly, her leg becoming the next victim. The sphinx just did not want to die, that much was clear. Travis launched himself into the fray, and the sphinx turned to him, angered by the loss of her victim._

"_No!" The sphinx shrieked, "You must finish the test! Question five! What is the capital of Lithuania?" Travis gave her the best 'What the hell?' face he could muster, and brought the sword down. Before it could make contact with the sphinx, however, the sphinx realized the plan, and triumphantly turned tail and resumed the mauling of Katie. Katie was bleeding in multiple places, and she was looking pale. Travis was sure she wouldn't be able to stand much more. He brought the sword down, and the sphinx disappeared into a pile of dust._

_Crap, Travis thought. If only he could read a map. He opened his pack, and pulled out a canteen of nectar, pouring some down Katie's throat. The bleeding stopped, and Katie slapped him across the face._

"_You dummy! I told you it said New Jersey, not Fifth Avenue! Now look at me! Thanks for nothing!"  
She yelled, standing up. Travis took a step back._

"_Well, sorry for saving you! Maybe I should have just left you to bleed to death!"_

"_You didn't save me! I saved you!"_

"_Where is the logic in that?"_

"_There's plenty of logic in that!"_

"_Whatever! Okay? Whatever! Let's just go to fucking New Jersey and get this over with! I don't want to spend any longer with you than needed!" Travis finished, storming out of the emergency exit. Katie followed suit, pulling a hoodie out of her bag to hide most of her mangled appearance._

_Within the hour, they were on a train to the outskirts of New Jersey, again sat in silence. Katie had the map this time, and Travis followed her from the train station to a field, and began to navigate his way through._


	3. Chapter 3: Travis Limbos With A Hydra

"_**And baby, don't you know nothing good happens after midnight?" –Anarbor, Brightest Green.**_

There would be no point in calling out to her. It would be too late by then.

Dear gods, Travis. You were either really brave, or really stupid, but either way, you were bound to, in the best situation, break a few bones. But no _way _was a goddamn lizard going to eat Katie, who was looking pretty hot, all covered in Hydra goo. She just kept becoming more and more attractive as the day went on. First she looked like a murder victim, now a supernatural butcher.

You work that look, girl. Well, as long as she wasn't dead, which brought him back to **Operation Travis: You dumbass.**

Taking a huge chance, he rushed towards the head, weaving in and out of the other heads, jumping and grabbing the head aiming for Katie. He grasped onto it, and with a yell he somehow managed to chop the head off. He landed on the ground with a large thump, and stars in his eyes. When the stars cleared, all he could see were big ass fangs coming down above him, and he tried to roll out of the way, but the fangs still took a good bite at his side. Immediately, the wound began to ache, and then it started to burn. Goddamn Hydras and their poison.

The head came down for seconds, but Travis managed to stab it in the eye. It was the only remaining head, and Katie came to the rescue. The last thing Travis saw was the head falling down to the ground, Katie searing the stump of the neck, and then rushing over to him.

That was about the time he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting With Demeter

"_**What was that light integrated in your mind? What have you done? It's too early for everyone." – Silversun Pickups, Well Thought Out Twinkles.**_

"Oh no no no. No. This cannot be happening. No one is allowed to kill Travis but me," Katie muttered to herself, dribbling some nectar into his mouth and doing all she could in the way of healing. Praying silently to Apollo, she watched as Travis' breathing regulated. Slowly, mind you, but he wasn't dead. She breathed a sigh of relief, and realized she'd been crying.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, and mentally smacking herself, she rocked back onto her heels, and waited for him to recover.

The blackness was vaguely unpleasant to Travis as he floated. This was weird. He was just floating, aimlessly…No. Not aimlessly. He was heading somewhere.

With an unpleasant jerk behind his naval, he appeared in a flower shop. Not just any shop. These flowers were the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Hell, he hadn't even seen most of these flowers before, but the colours were like a Brazilian street parade or something. He reached out to touch the most vivid bird of paradise he'd ever seen, but when his hand should have come into contact with a leaf, it just drifted straight through.

"Don't bother touching anything," said a voice, and Travis, or the dream Travis, or whatever he was, turned around. There stood, what he thought for a brief moment, an older version of Katie. But her hair was darker, though her eyes were the same. This woman was quite beautiful, he had to admit to himself, and he wanted to kick himself for thinking of Katie.

"Demeter?" He guessed, and she rolled her eyes. Yep. That was Katie's mother.

"_Lady _Demeter to you. But yes. I am Demeter, and you're in a brief coma. You'll wake up in a few days, though during that time my daughter will be stressing out. Oh, don't worry. Katie's fine. Though very stupid, you undoubtedly saved her life. Then she saved yours. Though I'm beginning to wonder why. I mean, I've been watching you two. Abercrombie and Fitch? Really? How could you even_ remotely _think that was the right way? Oh, but that's beside the point," Demeter began, waving her hands. As she did so, twenty more flowers popped up around the shop, "My reason for talking to you during your coma is this; for one, I can't directly interfere, of course. The other reason is this; it was me or Aphrodite, and she'd _never _get her point across. She loves to speak in riddles, that one. ANYWAY. She has plans for you and my daughter. Though I'm highly skeptical of this whole thing working out, I thought I'd meet you," Demeter finished, Travis utterly bewildered.

The goddess looked at him shrewdly, and he suddenly felt very embarrassed. Him? And Katie? He wouldn't pretend he had never thought about it, never imagined it, because he'd be lying to himself if he did so. But he had a feeling Demeter was in his head, and she could see every thought he'd ever had about her daughter. This made him feel very uncomfortable.

"A little slow, but aren't all humans? And you have a knack of getting into trouble. Like your father, I suppose. But, unfortunately, nothing I can use as smiting material. Apart from the occasional _inappropriate _thought. But nothing I can fault you on, unfortunately," she said, flicking her long, braided black hair over her shoulder. This had to be the most embarrassing and yet the most pointless meeting with a goddess he'd ever had. Why hadn't they sent Aphrodite?

"Because this is more personal, Mr. Stoll," Demeter answered, her back to him. He jumped. Yep. She could read minds. She turned to him, and he was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Umm, can I go now, please?" He asked, and she looked puzzled.

"Actually, yes. It's been three days, after all," she responded, snapping her fingers. What? Three days? More like five minutes. Wait? What was happening? He hated magical mojo. This time, it was like he went backwards in fast forward; and then, suddenly, he was coughing, his eyes open to natural light, and a face. Katie's face. Not Demeter's.

It was grimy, but streaked with tear tracks.

"No need to be so anxious, Gardner. I'm not going anywhere," he croaked, sitting up. She let out a sigh of relief, and then did something very unexpected. She hugged him.

Then she seemed to realise it was Travis, let go, and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Er," she began. "I'm just glad you're not dead. Or else I'd have to go all the way back to Camp by myself, lugging your corpse," she tried to reason. He grinned.

"Admit it. You missed me," Travis said, grinning as he took the water she was offering him. She rolled her eyes. Dear gods, she looked like her mother.

Her mother.

Just as she was about to reply, he held up his hand. In it was a rolled up piece of paper. He frowned at it, and read it. It contained only a few phrases. _Don't be stupid. Oh, and go to Chiron. You're just going to get eaten out here. –D. _It took a few minutes for him to decipher this, due to a combination of his dyslexia and the fancy handwriting.

He gulped. That fancy handwriting had to be Demeter. He held the slip of paper out to Katie, and as she readit, struggling as he had, he figured he had to say something about his meeting. But…Maybe not give away any of the details. Because that would be embarrassing.

"Er. Katie? When I was knocked out…I, um, met your mother," he began. Katie turned to him, puzzled.


	5. Chapter 5: A Meeting With Chiron

_Haha, here's some free talk from Pie. I never thought I'd get so many reviews! This is definitely a first for me. Thanks to all of you! Anyway, I hope it's not getting boring. Please, let me know. Thanks again, everyone! –Pie._

"_**Without you, there's no reason for my story." –Anarbor, You and I**_

Now, the first thing that Katie tends to do whenever anyone talks about Demeter is freak. It wasn't that she didn't think her mother was awesome; it was just that her mother was, uh, eccentric, and though her dad never ceased telling Katie that her mother is an amazing woman, Katie had formulated her own opinion of the aforementioned goddess.

Her conclusion had been that Persephone is and always will be number one in the family, and that her mother loved wheat cereal way too much. Katie rarely saw her mother, and therefore wasn't in complete and utter awe of her godly parent. Sure, Demeter was pretty cool, but Katie just kind of went along with the charade, and had girly chats with her step mother versus her real mother. No biggie.

But the fact her mother had spoken to _Travis _instead of _Katie _ticked her off a bit. She hadn't even seen her mother since the war, when her mom had been like, 'Great job! See ya!'. She had to admit, that stung a bit. Come on! It was _Travis. Travis._

But she bit her tongue and said nothing. All she need was a godly enemy. A godly enemy that was her mother. Clenching the bit of paper in her hand, she shot one of her death glares at Travis. Take it out on him. That was _always _fun.

"You did? Why? What did she say? Dear lord. Is she going to smite you?" Katie asked in a quick fire way, leaning back in so she was nearer to Travis again. Travis jumped, just a little bit, and tried to answer the questions as best he could.

"Jeez, Gardner. Yeah, I did. I have no idea. And, uh, no. She's not going to smite me," he finished, skirting around the _Dude, she totally told me that Aphrodite wants us to get together! _category. He could imagine the look on Katie's face when and if he ever said that.

Speaking of that, was Aphrodite soft in the head? What was she thinking? If it was up to Katie, they wouldn't even be standing within a ten foot radius of each other. Much less, you know, be in a relationship. Maybe he shouldn't have vandalized the Demeter cabin. Things would have been a hell of a lot easier then.

And Katie wasn't fully satisfied with that answer. But she'd doubted he'd have told her what her mother had said anyway. Discussions between demigods and Gods were normally pretty confidential. Still, it irked her that her mother would talk to _him _over _her_. Though she supposed her mother had been looking out for her. Around about the second day of Travis' coma, Katie had been out of food, and opened her backpack to find various wheat-based breakfast bars. That had to be something, she supposed.

So Katie shrugged, and the two set back out to Camp Half-Blood. They continued in relative silence; Katie still jealous that her mother had talked to Travis and not her, and Travis silent because he was still in a lot of pain. Oh, and the fact he couldn't look at Katie without feeling uncomfortable. That was _not _good. Not in the slightest.

It took about a day for them to get back; this involved another train, a change at a few stops, and the Grey Sisters taxi service. That had been, by far, the most painful experience of them all. It had also resulted in various unfortunate circumstances, caused by sudden breaking a turning, that had found either Katie or Travis flung over the other. Eventually, the two scrambled out of the taxi cab, feeling violently ill, and crouching for breath at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. They could see Peleus' scales glittering in the sun, coiled around Thalia's tree. Travis looked at Katie, and grinned.

"Well, now, Katie. Neither of us died. That wasn't too bad, now, was it?" He asked, turning to head up the hill. However, as he swiveled around, his grin turned to a look of surprised terror, and underneath him, the ground opened up, and Travis fell. Katie dove, trying to grab his arm, but it slipped through the tips of her fingers. She screamed as the ground closed over him.

She stared at that point in the ground, as though trying to grasp what had happened.

"He's not dead," spoke an apathetic voice. Nico di Angelo crouched next to her, seemingly having materialized from the shadows. That never ceased to freak anyone out. He offered her a hand, and pulled her up. "Now come on. There's a hell hound about fifty feet away, and I think I have something to tell Chiron that might save your boyfriend."

Katie was in too much of a daze to even respond to Nico, nor argue that no, Travis was not her boyfriend.

They were in the rec room. Katie, Nico and Chiron, accompanied by Leo Valdez, Connor Stoll (who was in a similar state of shock as Katie), Piper McLean and Jason Grace. Chiron cleared his throat, and began by introducing Leo, who seemed to have some information on Gaia. Apparently, this had something to do with the appearance of the Hydra and disappearance of the enemy camp, but Katie didn't really listen. How could Travis have just fallen? What had he done? Was it Hades? Her half-sister, Persephone?

Piper and Jason said something in correspondence with Leo, but again, Katie didn't really hear. It was only when Nico started talking that Katie began to listen.

"Whatever's happening, I think it's connected. Travis disappeared, but he isn't dead. Neither is it the doing of my dad, or Persephone. I…I think it's Melinoe. I think she's joined Gaia," Nico finished. It sounded like a pitiful, unconnected meeting. But Katie felt that she _had _to save Travis. She'd just saved him from the Hydra, for God's sake. The earth was _not _going to take credit for killing him.

"I have to go find him," she began, standing up. However, she'd heard another voice say exactly the same. Confused, she turned to see Connor, regarding her with the same expression. Chiron nodded.

"The two of you shall go. Katie, you two never finished your quest. Connor, he's your brother. It makes sense. Nico…If you will?" Chiron asked, gesturing to the two. Nico nodded.

There was no time to lose.


	6. Chapter 6: A Family Reunion

"_**Black hole sun, won't you come, won't you come." –Soundgarden, Black Hole Sun**_

Argus dropped the three off near central park. Katie stood on one side of Nico, while Connor stood on the other. Katie couldn't be sure, but it looked like Connor had been crying. She dropped back, so she was next to him, and squeezed his hand.

Hey, Connor may not have been her favourite person in the world, but she wasn't a heartless bitch.

He turned, almost shocked, then smiled gratefully, if not a little pitifully, and squeezed her hand back. Nico turned to the two of them, and Connor quickly dropped her hand.

"Travis isn't the first, you know. Thalia disappeared a few days ago. Why do you think Jason was so interested? And Clarisse disappeared just hours before Travis. I think it just happens when Melinoe sees an opportunity. Zeus thinks it's my father. I think Gaia intends to try and start a civil war. Anyway, we're going in through the Door of Orpheus. Katie, prepare to meet your sister," Nico stated, bluntly.

Connor looked panicked. Hell, Katie was pretty sure she did too. The Underworld wasn't exactly where she dreamed of going on vacation. Ha, her dad had even said, "Hey Katie! Why not come to the Bahamas with us this year! Surely you don't _have _to go to camp all year long!"

_Hey, no Dad! I just wanna go to the Underworld!_

Katie was so wrapped up in this thought that she nearly walked straight into Nico. He'd stopped in front of a large pile of rocks, and Katie seriously thought this was some joke.

"Uh, Nico, no offense, man, but this is a pile of rocks," Connor stated, his voice weak with grief as he pointed to the rocks. Nico rolled his eyes.

"This is the Door of Orpheus. It just needs some music," Nico stated, looking at the two of them. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me. I sound like a dying cat when forced to sing," she said, shrugging. Connor nodded in agreement. Whether to her statement or saying he sounded just as bad, she had no idea.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I'm not asking either of you to sing," he said, rummaging around in his pockets. He pulled out a black iPod nano, and unplugged the headphones. He pressed 'play' and, due to the handy built in speaker, it started blasting out some Soundgarden. Much to Katie and Connor's amazement, the rocks drifted apart, leaving a space big enough for them to descend, in single file.

Nico went first, and, initially a bit hesitant, Connor and Katie followed him. The rock creaked shut behind them, and Connor stumbled, bracing himself on Katie's back. Though displeased, she didn't mention anything, mainly because she was in a similar position with Nico.

Soon there was dim light, and it appeared they were in the Underworld. Katie felt out of place; but Nico just walked through like he owned the place. She supposed somehow he did; technically, he was Hades' son, which…Did that make him like, Prince of the Underworld? Probably not, but that had to make him pretty special in the eyes of the dead, right?

Looking at where she was going, though grudgingly (and very aware that she and Connor were sticking pretty close together, not altogether comfortable with the Underworld), she saw a huge palace of black obsidian and bronze. She gulped as they passed through the gates, which were carved with images of death in every way imaginable, though mostly painful.

The place was filled with beautiful pomegranate trees, and Connor reached out to pick one. It was just in his nature. Nico wheeled around, and smacked Connor's hand, hard. Katie heard the impact.

"Are you stupid? If you eat that, you'll get stuck in the Underworld, forever," Nico said, in his usual monotone. That was what had happened to Persephone, Katie remembered. She shuddered to think of anyone trapped down here. It was thoroughly gloomy, depressing, and hot, and yet somehow cold, as though death were everywhere.

She hated it here, she realized.

She hated it.

Nico walked straight up to the huge double doors, guarded by skeleton warriors from various eras. They just stepped apart, and let him and his guests past. Katie shuddered. She'd never realized, until now, exactly how much influence Nico had in the Underworld. It was truly terrifying.

The huge doors creaked shut behind them, and it took Katie's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. The floors were black marble, and the walls the same black obsidian. There were torches studded along the wall at regular intervals, glowing with green fire.

In conclusion? Katie found it the most oppressing, depressing, and yet somehow impressive, place she'd ever been. She wanted to get out of there, as soon as possible.

Then she laid eyes on two huge thrones in the middle of the room. One was made entirely out of human bones, and made Katie immediately want to be sick. The second was more pleasant and flowery, and actually had someone sat on it. She was beautiful, young, and resembled Katie's mother, though she didn't really resemble Katie. She was so much paler, and her eyes were multicolored, but washed out, as though the life had been sucked out of them. Persephone.

Katie and Connor quickly followed Nico's lead, dropping on one knee and bowing their heads.

"Lady Persephone…" Nico began, but was quickly silenced by Persephone.

"Shush a minute, Nico. Katie?" She questioned, and Katie started, and met her eyes. Persephone seemed interested, as though this were all she had to do in her time here. Persephone gestured for her to rise, and glided over to Katie.

"Ah! Our mother was talking about you the other day! And about some boy…I just wanted to meet you! Shame it had to be under these circumstances. Yes, yes, I know, Nico! I know what you're here about. I can read minds, remember?" she said, interrupting Nico yet again. Katie felt a thrill go through her body. Her mother had been talking about her? Maybe she had been paying attention to Katie!

Persephone examined Katie closely, and then appeared bored. "I'm surprised you actually came down here. Surely it should be the _last _place any of my siblings should want to come, no matter how _mortal _they are. Oh well. I suppose you're here to save your boyfriend," she began, and Katie felt her cheeks grow warm, and probably red. Nico snickered in the background.

"He's…He's not my boyfriend!" She blurted, and realized everyone seemed to think Travis was her boyfriend. What the hell was up with that? Persephone smiled.

"Oh. _Right_. Is that his brother? Oh. Yes it is. Sorry for reading your mind, Connor. It's just _so _much easier," Persephone continued, turning back to Nico.

"It's been a while. Your father is out in Elysium. Reports of a wild party keeping people up. He had to go sort it out. You can wait for a while, if you wish," Persephone said, gliding back to her throne. Nico seemed to consider something for a while, and then met eyes with…His step-mother? Is that what Persephone would be? The whole 'Gods and relationships' was a confusing subject to Katie.

"Actually, Lady Persephone, you can help is. It's about Melinoe," Nico began.


	7. Chapter 7: Persephone Is A Drama Queen

"_**When the roll, is called, down yonder…" –Kings of Leon, Radioactive.**_

Persephone hissed.

"Don't talk to me about that accursed woman!" She cried, flinging a hand dramatically over her head. Nico was obviously used to acts like this.

"Persephone, with all due respect, when was the last time you checked on her?" He asked, earning a death glare from the Goddess.

"…About two years ago," she muttered, almost ashamed.

"We think she has joined Gaia. Demigods are going missing. If you _haven't _been watching Hephaestus news, they think it's da- Hades. If you don't do _something, _there could be a civil war on our hands. As well as an attack from Gaia," Nico finished, Persephone listening with an eyebrow raised.

"That's all very good and everything, but I _refuse _to hike out just to give my…Ugh, _daughter _a visit. She's…Less than hospitable," Persephone whined, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Just summon her. I'm sure she'd _love _to hear from her dear mommy," Nico replied, snickering. Persephone's eyes blazed, and Nico looked suddenly panicked.

"Sorry! Sorry! Too far! Please don't turn me into a dandelion again!"

"You turned him into a dandelion?"

"Isn't a weed a _little _bit harsh?"

"Enough!" commanded Persephone, her multicolored eyes flashing dangerously. She was obviously not good with kids. She sighed, flopping back on her throne, and clenched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "Fine. I'll do it. You may want to stand behind me," she said, gesturing behind her. The three didn't need telling twice, and stood a good distance behind her. Persephone closed her eyes, chanting something in even older than ancient Greek.

The room dropped about twenty degrees, and floating somewhere in front of Persephone was Melinoe.

The goddess was what can only be described as hideous; she was half mummified, half as pale as death. However, it was hard to decide exactly what she looked like, because as soon as she saw the three behind Persephone, she changed shape. First she targeted Nico, but seeing as he'd conquered his losses, she thought him a losing battle.

Focusing on Connor and Katie, she abruptly turned into Travis.

"You…Why didn't you help me? Now look at me!" She sobbed in Connor's direction. His eyes were wide, and he suddenly looked like a lost child. Katie was just about to hurl some form of abuse at Melinoe, but before she could, Travis – No, Melinoe – turned on her.

"Katie! Why…Why didn't you save me? I was _right there_. After the times I saved you…" she trailed off, looking sad.

Katie blinked back tears. She had to fight hard to remember this was not Travis. Melinoe was trying to trick them.

Melinoe drifted closer, an arm outstretched as though to hold her hand. Katie felt obliged to take it. All she had to do was take his hand, everything would be okay… but before she could, Persephone interfered.

"That is enough, Melinoe!" She commanded, and Melinoe was pulled back in front of Persephone, who looked on her unflinchingly. Composed, for a woman who had been whining about the same ghost-lady not five minutes ago.

Katie regained a bit of composure, and realized how close she was to falling into Melinoe's trap.

She really disliked this bitch already.

Persephone stared at Melinoe, and it was obvious there wasn't and love for her child in that stare. Melinoe stared back, her body shifting as though trying to catch Persephone out.

"Where are they?" Persephone asked. Well, great. Persephone was the good cop. Melinoe, of course, didn't answer.

"I s_aid,_ where are they? So help me, Melinoe…My husband will be back soon. Do _not _make me get him involved," Persephone hissed, and that was the first time Katie had seen any real reaction from Melinoe. But she still said nothing.

"Melinoe, so help m-"

"I have no idea where they are," she rasped, and the three teenagers exchanged looks of confusion.

"Very well," Persephone sighed, and turned away, swiveling back to slap Melinoe straight across the face. Melinoe didn't even flinch. Hey, maybe Persephone played both good cop, bad cop?

Looking over her shoulder, Persephone smiled at the teenagers. "Sorry! This may take longer than expected. You may even be graced with the presence of your father, Nico. But, er, this is a matter slightly _larger _than your quest. It's more like…a _family _matter. If you could just follow my servants. I'll be along shortly," Persephone said, waving a hand. They were suddenly in a corridor, and a spirit gestured for them to follow.

"Katie?" Connor whispered as they trudged along a gloomy corridor. She turned to him. He was still pale.

"Yes?" She answered, surprised to hear a distinct quiver in her voice.

"What did Tra- Melinoe mean? Did you…"

"I told you. He isn't dead. Melinoe is just a tricky bitch," Nico answered, having been a silent listener to their conversation. But Katie couldn't help but feel like it was _her _fault. If she'd been more careful, he wouldn't have been in a coma, meaning they would have been back three days earlier, meaning that he wouldn't have been swallowed up by the ground…

"Don't beat yourself up," Nico whispered to her, and she looked into his eyes. "That's Melinoe's idea of fun. He isn't dead," Nico repeated. Katie knew she should believe this kid. But his ghost had been so real…

"Hey! Kool-Aid!" called Connor, picking up a glass offered to him by the servants. Nico pulled a hand down his face.

"How many times! Don't eat or drink anything down here!" Katie called, her voice ringing in through the room. _Or you'll be stuck here, forever. _


	8. Chapter 8: A Ferret? Really?

_**Haha, longest it's taken for me to update. Busyyyyy. Sorry guys. And sorry this is so rushed and kind of bitty. Thank you so much for your reviews!**_

–_**Pie xoxo.**_

"_**Remember when you were my boat, and I was your sea? Together we'd float, so delicately." –You Me At Six, Fireworks.**_

"Well. They're not dead," stated Persephone, pushing through the doors. Nico rolled his eyes.

"We've established that," he answered, dryly, and Connor fidgeted with his t-shirt. Persephone shot him an unamused glance, and continued her information.

"My husband dealt with her. He felt their presence shift as they left the underworld. She moved them, sly little bi-…Anyway. I do hate to see heroes in distress. So I can tell you this. You need to take a trip to Disney World. Florida. The It's a Small World ride. That's where you'll find them. Well, as of now," Persephone explained. Katie moaned.

"I knew that place was pure evil," she began, standing, checking the money they all had between them. Just enough for three tickets, plus possible emission. Connor dared to ask the question.

"Who…Who lives there?"

Nico sighed. "The basilisk," he moaned, and Persephone looked to each of their disappointed faces.

"Oh, come on! He's just guarding them!"

No response.

After the brief silence, she left with a, "Right then. I'm off…Hades and I are needed in the Isles of the Blest. Another house party. Though this time, we're invited. Nico, you know the way out. Connor, good luck. Katie…Don't be angry at our mother."

With that, she left.

Nico and Connor both looked at Katie, and she mumbled something that could have been either: 'I don't know what she's talking about,' 'How did she find me out,' or 'I'd really like some sauerkraut.'

Either was a possible option.

They weren't quite sure what happened next. Nico used his I'm-A-Kid-Of-Hades thing, and they were back outside the Door of Orpheus. He collapsed, and then decided he'd like to nap.

"No way," Connor said, squatting down. He then proceeded to slap Nico across the face.

"Get up. Get up. Get up," he stated, illustrating each statement with a slap. Nico woke up, bleary, and then realized what happened.

"Sorry. It…It just tires me out," he stated, through a huge yawn. Katie was anxious, and not in the mood to wait.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. Let's go! Anyone got any spare cash for a cab?"

"Some drachma…" Connor offered, and she flinched. Nico shook his head.

"Looks like Grey Sisters it is," Katie huffed, and she marched off towards the street.

"She's totally demanding. How can my brother have a crush on her?" Connor asked, mostly to himself. Nico snickered.

"Uh, maybe because she's actually not butch, an Aphrodite kid or Clarisse?" Nico joked, following Katie. Connor snickered at that remark, and shrugged. He wouldn't question it. It was kinda weird.

At least they all agreed on one thing; after jumping out at JFK, they decided that the Grey Sisters taxi service was a death trap. No wonder Katie had been so angry about that.

They were lucky enough to get some evening flight tickets to Orlando. They waited in the terminal for a few hours, and, as all of them were ADHD, let's just say it was the longest few hours of their life. If only the pegasi liked Nico.

Nico felt a bit anxious on the plane. He was aware Zeus wasn't so happy with Hades at all, like ever, and Nico could be blasted to smithereens at any point. But maybe not. They were technically going to rescue his daughter too. Maybe they'd survive the flight.

"Dude! Awesome! They have Billy and Mandy!" Connor exclaimed.

"Really? _Really?_" Katie sighed, amazed the Connor was that amazed at the fact there were _cartoons _on the plane. She was, unfortunately, smooshed in the window seat, with Connor on the other side of her. While Connor reconnected to his cartoons, she decided to sleep. And what she saw was not pretty.

"_Is…Is this working? Helloooo? Hellooo? He- Oh! Hey! Katie! It worked!" Travis exclaimed. Wait…What? How did he do that? Where was she? Oh dear lord. Please Gods, no empathy link…_

"_Ha, well, it was quite easy. Make an offering to Iris, an offering to Morpheus…Voila! Dream-Iris call. Technically, this is really dangerous, and kind of stupid, but whatever. I knew you'd be worried sick about my beautiful face. Or maybe my brother would. Anyway, look, there's Clarisse…Thalia…Say hello!" _

_Katie was totally thrown off. There was Thalia, waving weakly, pacing around a bleak cell. Clarisse was following Thalia around, and they were seemingly trying to find a way out. There was a shaft of light and steady drip from a busted pipe. A rainbow formed at just the right point where the light and the water overlapped. Painstaking. Making this call must have been painstaking._

_Travis looked worse for the wear. While his wound was obviously quite healed, he himself looked like…Well, like he'd been kidnapped._

_His shirt was ripped, and covered in sweat stains and blood stains, and his jeans were dusty and tattered. His hair was in every which direction, and his impish face was smeared with grime. Yet he still didn't look like he'd given up._

"_Yeah. Anyway. If you're coming to rescue us, and probably with my brother, as he'd probably want to come, be the hell careful. Basilisk. Get. A. Ferret. All we need is you dead."_

_There was a creak, as though a door was open. His eyes widened. _

"_Crap! Gotta go! Be careful!" He exclaimed, waving his hand through the mist, frantically._

Katie awoke with a gasp. Connor was looking at her, worried.

"Dream…Thing. Travis. They are definitely there. We have to be like, really careful. He said to get a ferret?" Katie asked, trying to regain her bearings.

They were still on the plane. According to the map, it was twenty minutes until they touched down in Orlando.

Nico nodded.

"Weasels can defeat it. It's not as big as Harry Potter says. It's only, as Pliny says, _twelve fingers long._ So…We need a weasel. That's what myths say. Weasels defeat it. They die in the process…But…"

"Are Petsmart's ferrets really gunna do it?" Connor asked. Nico shrugged.

"We'll have to hope so," said Nico, closing the tray in front of him, and preparing for landing.


	9. Chapter 9: Katie Gets Some Ferret Poop

_**Hey guys, Pie here again. All your input is really loved! And I swear to god. I don't want PETA on me. Ahhhhh! PETA threats! Anyway, after reading this a few times, I can't help but think these guys are a bit out of character. Sorry 'bout this!**_

"_**In a sitch like this, you've gotta think." -Never Shout Never, What is Love?**_

Katie was holding the ferret, who was dozing off in her hands.

"Does it _really_ have to die?" She asked, tickling it between the ears. It was just _too cute_. Maybe one of them was like, Parseltongue or something. Okay, it was a completely unrealistic target, but the little guy was just too _cute_. Connor even looked like he didn't want the poor little thing to die.

Nico rolled his eyes. Maybe because he was connected to the whole 'Underworld' thing, maybe because he was just a little bit sociopathic, but he didn't seem to really care.

"It doesn't have to die if you guys don't mind dying for it," he stated, finding a space in which to sneak into Magic Kingdom. They moved quickly. Everything was kind of…creepy at night. Katie hated to imagine the freaky little Small World robots.

The ferret yawned and Katie held it out.

"Awww! That is so cute! Come on Nico! Just get some undead weasel! Not this little guy!" She pleaded, turning the obnoxiously cute, and oh so sleepy, ferret towards Nico. The ferret blinked, and Nico raised an eyebrow.

It really was cute.

"We have no choice, Katie. Come on," he beckoned, and they stopped outside an employee entrance. Connor set to work picking the locks, and as he worked, he decided now was the time to ask questions.

"How come the Small World ride isn't like, death to all who enter? I mean, there's a _basilisk _in there," he asked, and Nico shrugged.

"It is death to all who enter. Mentally."

"I have no idea. Maybe the Mist protects them. Maybe no one wants to even look at this pathetic ride. Who knows?" Replied Nico. Katie was still cuddling the ferret.

"Oh, _cut it out_, Katie. His minutes are numbered," Nico commanded, and Katie looked at him, indignantly.

"Don't! You're scaring him!"

Sure enough, the little furball was trying to bury himself somewhere in the vicinity of Katie's armpit.

"He _is _kind of cute," Connor stated, and Nico smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Would you all _shut up_?" He asked, as Connor opened the door. They crossed the threshold, and soon, Connor's foot came into contact with a dead rat. And then another. And another. Somehow, he was pretty sure this wasn't a horrid rat infestation. The dim light coming from the open door revealed many dead things. Some fresh, and some old.

Katie sniffed.

"I guess this is it. Bye, Daxter," she sniffed, cuddling the little ferret. Nico sighed.

"You named it? You named it _Daxter_?"

"Have you never played Jak and Daxter?"

"Oh dear Gods. Just…Just let him go!" Nico said, and Katie began to sniff harder. Nico stood, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. This was…Actually, pretty typical. They just _had _to send a cute and furry thing to its imminent doom. And he was quite aware Katie was close with nature.

Why had he let her hold the ferret?

They heard hissing emanating from deeper into the attraction, and Connor began to panic. "Guys…"

"Just let it go, Katie!"

"I can't just let him die!"

"Do _you _want to die?"

"Uh…Guys…"

"You're just insensitive!"

"GUYS! COVER YOUR FREAKIN' EYES!"

They all responded to that, and the hissing was eerily close. They all flung their hands over their eyes. Katie even placed a hand over Daxter's eyes.

"Just let go of the freakin' ferret!"

"I can't do i-"

Just then, they heard a whizzing noise over their heads. There was a huge _Criissssssssss! _And then it was suddenly very silent.

"You can take your hands off your eyes," a gruff, female voice commanded. Slowly, they did, and they faced three Hunters.

_/_

"I'm Phoebe. This is Leanne. And this is Christine," she said, hastily pointing at her companions. Leanne was tall and slender, maybe fifteen, with mousy brown hair, and Christine was shorter, with long black hair, and looked maybe thirteen, though looks were definitely deceiving in the Hunter's case

Connor gaped at them. "How did you…No ferret…What?" He asked, hopping foot to foot and pointing at the spot where the dead basilisk lay. Then he recognized Phoebe, and freaked out. Well, technically, it had been Travis who had organized the 'Poison the T-Shirt' idea. Phoebe seemed not to recognize him in the dark, however.

"Well, the Ancients didn't have the blessing of Artemis," Christine responded, following a trail, apparently, and leading the way. Leanne was with Katie, and they were both crooning over Daxter. Nico shook his head.

"A ferret wouldn't have worked," Phoebe said, coldly, as they all proceeded further into the attraction. Burnt-out robots lead the way, and they gaped coldly at the small party trooped through. Nico shrugged.

"Travis suggested it. In a dream," Katie called forward, tickling Daxter's tummy. Phoebe shook her head.

"You need a weasel. Like a real weasel, maybe a Least Weasel or something. Not just a ferret. Anyway, why are you here? We were under the impression that we were the only ones who knew their whereabouts. And you nearly died," She both asked and stated, directly to Katie instead of Nico. This was why Nico really disliked the Hunters. Well, apart from the fact Bianca…Joined them. It always pained him to think that way.

"We're trying to rescue Travis. And Clarisse," she responded. Phoebe nodded.

"We're here to rescue our Lieutenant. How far, Christine?"

"Actually…Right…Here," Christine replied, shoving her shoulder into the wall. It lifted out of the way, and grated slowly into the wall, revealing a small staircase. The small party trooped down the staircase, and they ended up in a circular room, with small doors placed evenly around. The jails. Behind one of those doors were Travis, Clarisse and Thalia.

"Something's not right," Connor muttered. It was as if he'd jinxed the whole thing. Phoebe shouted as she pointed to the ceiling, and slithering down a pillar was…Well, disturbing.

She had the head and torso of a beautiful woman, but the waist down was a horrid, scaly snake trunk. She held two wicked blades. As she slithered towards them, her dark eyes passed over each of them.

"Ah, I see someone sent me an early breakfast," she hissed, lunging for Connor, who was off guard. He quickly tried to dive out of the way, but she smacked him in the stomach with her snake tail, and he went flying across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Katie placed Daxter the ferret quickly into her bag, and quickly opened her lip gloss, which became her _xiphos _instantly.

Christine was dueling the monster with her hunting knives, as Katie regarded her broken bow cast across the floor. Leanne was shooting arrows at the thing, but they were bouncing harmlessly off the tail, as it seemed to swat away every incoming projectile. Nico was keeping the other blade busy, and Phoebe too tried shooting at her.

"Lamia," she muttered, angry. "I thought we killed her ages ago."

"That _was_ about fifteen years ago," muttered Leanne back. So looks were deceiving.

Katie shrugged, and dove straight in the fray, grabbing onto Lamia's tail. She seemingly didn't realize, and slowly Katie made slow progress onto Lamia's back. Katie grabbed a handful of Lamia's dark, black hair, and keeping firm hold, tried to chop off Lamia's neck.

The tip of Lamia's tail whipped Katie in the neck, hard, and Katie nearly lost her hold. She was dangling off of Lamia now, flopping somewhere around Lamia's stomach. Damn.

Lamia laughed at Katie, who resembled a spider, whose web had just been cut. "Isn't your sword a bit short, hero?"

Katie managed to get a foot hold on Lamia's snaky trunk, and grinned at the monster. "Long enough to kill you," she muttered, and with that, Katie stabbed her straight through the belly button. Lamia howled in pain, and exploded into golden dust.

Katie fell, not so gracefully, onto the floor. Leanne and Christine ran over to help Connor, who was bleeding. It seemed to come from the back of his head. Nico had some nectar and ambrosia, and the three were trying to help him.

Katie picked up a ring of keys, which were now covered in golden dust, and quickly took Daxter out of her bag. He was staring at her, wide eyed, and there were some disgusting ferret pellets at the bottom of her bag.

She shook those out quickly, and placed Daxter on her shoulder, where he kept good footing. She ran, trying keys in all the doors. Phoebe was right behind her.

Finally, the door ground open, to reveal three demigods.


	10. Chapter 10: The Sun Is A Minibus

_**Again, a bit of free talk, ha! But seriously, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's nice getting a bit of feedback! I promise you, there will be a bit more Tratie from now on **_____

"_**Feels like I'm lost in a moment." - Kasabian, Underdog.**_

Travis heard a commotion outside, and he, Thalia and Clarisse exchanged a quick look and then scrambled, ears to the door. They knew the Iris/Morpheus dream message was a long shot. They also knew that a ferret beating the basilisk was a long shot. They only hoped it was a long shot that had turned for the best.

"Ah, I see someone sent me an early breakfast," they heard Lamia's familiar, grating hiss spit. They exchanged horrified looks, and listened closer. There was a sickening crunch, and then the sounds of blade on blade contact, as well as the soft whizz of arrows.

"Those are the Hunters," Thalia identified, and no one argued that point. But Travis' stomach flipped as he heard a familiar cry. That had to be Katie.

He hoped to…Well, his father, as well as Thalia's, that she wouldn't do anything stupid. He wasn't there to save her this time.

Then there was a terrible, monstrous, shriek, and the three exchanged hopeful glances. It was silent, and it didn't sound like Lamia was feasting it up. Maybe…Maybe they had succeeded.

The three waited. And waited. They heard the other doors grind open, and they knew they'd be next. They only hoped it was the right people who were finding them.

As the door ground open, dust motes floated every which way. They regarded two girls, and Travis grinned, ear to ear.

_/_

Travis grinned at her, and Katie felt a sigh of relief escape her body. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him to form a hug that seemed all too intimate for…Well, Travis to be receiving from Katie. He had to admit, it was a welcome change, he thought, as she rested her head somewhere under his chin.

"Dude, Katie. I knew you missed me and all, but this is kinda public…" Travis muttered, almost embarrassed as Clarisse regarded the two with raised eyebrows. But he wasn't completely embarrassed. He was kind of…Kind of happy, he thought, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was, admittedly, surprised that she wasn't slapping him silly right now. But he did want to know why a ferret was resting on her shoulder. Maybe he'd ask later. The moment was too nice.

But as he rested his chin on the top of her head, he saw into the circular room, and the still form of his brother. He dropped his arms, and, though slightly reluctant, untangled himself from Katie (who realized Clarisse was smirking at her) and Travis ran, crossing the room in no time, and crouching over his brother.

Katie, Clarisse, Phoebe and Thalia followed. Connor had regained consciousness, thanks to Leanne's healing skills. She muttered a few incantations, and Nico suspected she may have been a daughter of Apollo. He wondered how that worked between Apollo and Artemis.

Connor was awake, but there was no way he was going to be able to go cross-country. Connor smiled at Travis.

"I have never seen you so worried about me. Like, ever," he murmured, weakly. Travis didn't laugh, and Katie couldn't agree more with Connor. Travis' eyebrows were knitted together, and his eyes were wide. His bottom lip was puckered up, and he looked like he was almost about to cry. He was resting his hand on Connor's arm.

"I'm not dead, Travis. I'll be fine," he muttered, weakly, standing up with the assistance of Nico and Travis, "And we should probably get going, before something ugly shows up."

The rest agreed, and they made slow progress outside. The sun was just coming up, and Thalia, Phoebe, Leanne and Christine moaned.

"It seems Apollo has come to give us a ride," Thalia moaned.

_/_

Sure enough, Apollo had pulled up in the middle of Magic Kingdom.

"Alright, Kiddo?" He asked, and Leanne glared at him. "Oh, come on! I'm your….Ah, I give up. Alright, Thalia?" He tried again, winking. She coloured ever so slightly, but didn't respond. He sighed.

"Gods. My sister really has gotten to you. I give up. Wait, wait…I feel a limerick coming on…"

Now everyone groaned. Everyone had heard of Apollo's poetry skills. Or lack of.

"_There once was a god called Apollo, who found these insults hard to swallow…"_

"Er, no offense, Lord Apollo," Nico butted in, nipping it in the bud, and Apollo glared at him. Nico didn't look phased. Then again, he never did.

"We kind of have to get back to camp. Like, you know. Pronto."

Apollo sighed. "Oh, fine. That's all I'm good for nowadays, just a taxi service. But I suppose Artemis would murder me if I didn't help her Hunters," he said, gesturing to what used to be the Maserati. It had turned into a minibus, and the Hunters climbed on, moving to the back, as though being around Apollo made them uncomfortable. Nico and Clarisse helped Connor up, and Katie climbed after them, Travis right behind her.

They were sat up near the front, a few rows in front of the Hunters. Clarisse sat somewhere in between the two groups. Travis and Katie were aware of their close proximity, as though they were suddenly very aware of each other. Nico noticed this, and mouthed something like, 'Not your boyfriend?' towards Katie. She flicked him the finger.

"Hey. Hey! I saw that! Now now. Fasten your seatbelts! We've got to beat rush hour…" Apollo said, adjusting the rearview mirror.

Katie totally hoped he was kidding.

He totally wasn't, and Thalia paled as they climbed higher in the sky. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the row in front of her.

A ride on the chariot of the sun was totally exhilarating. Adrenaline flowed through Katie, like this was the best – Or worst – roller coaster ever.

They were at Camp within minutes, however, and Apollo screeched to a clean halt. Katie felt a bit ill, but a bit pumped, too. Apollo ushered them out, with a, 'Ssh. I'm not sure if this is interfering, but either way, I don't want dear old dad smiting me," and they all looked away as the Maserati flew off into the sky.

They were in the middle of the pavilion, and they all headed up towards the big house. Nectar and ambrosia could only do so much, and Connor needed medical attention, not to mention they had a lot to tell Chiron and Mr. D.


	11. Chapter 11: Katie's A Strawberry

"_**I got a notion that says it doesn't feel right." – Kings of Leon, Notion.**_

Trying to convince Mr. D to pay attention to you was one thing. To tell a story multiple times and still hope he was paying attention was another. Travis had long given up on trying, and just hoped Chiron took note of everything he and Clarisse said. Thalia was off with her Hunters, having rejoined Artemis by now, presumably.

Katie and Nico were sat on the porch, with Katie feeding Daxter. Nico was watching her, almost intrigued, and yet definitely still annoyed at her. This was obvious by his body language, and the occasional muttering of, 'You would have let us be killed,' to which Katie would reply, 'But we didn't die, did we? And Daxter's still alive.'

Travis stepped onto the huge porch, and Katie jumped up, and then blushed. A lot. Well, this was going to be a hell of a lot of fun, Travis mused. She then pretended that Daxter was suddenly very interesting, and Nico ended up filling the huge, awkward silence.

"So…"

Well, that was fun. Maybe if Chiron and Dionysus had actually _given _a complete plan to him, Travis would be better equipped to answer this question/statement. Whatever the hell this was.

"Well, I dunno. Nothing's really been _put in place_. And really, it's all up to the Great Prophecy thing, isn't it? So I suppose we just hang around and wait for something interesting to happen. Everything is kind of up in the air," he finished. Nico shrugged, and gave them a lazy salute, heading off in the direction of his cabin. Katie tapped her foot awkwardly, and then gestured in the direction of the various camp activities and cabins.

"I should go tell everyone I'm not dead," she stated, awkwardly turning and stumbling off towards what Travis assumed was the Demeter cabin. He almost preferred when they were less awkward and more angry at each other. It wasn't like they had even done anything incriminating.

It was a _hug._

So why was he equally as awkward?

He went to check on Connor, who was asleep, but healing up nicely. The Apollo medic said that Connor probably wouldn't be awake for another day or so, so Travis figured he'd head down to the rest of Camp. You know, shower and stuff. That would be a really, really good idea.

After spending a considerable length of time cleaning himself, making up for those days lost, he went to go check on his cabin.

Everything was in the normal, usual disarray, and that was pretty reassuring to see. His siblings were already out and about, and Travis decided to check no one had stolen anything.

All his assets were intact. A first for the Hermes cabin.

After this amazing revelation, he began his usual, daily wandering. A bit of sword fighting. A bit of knife fighting. Scam younger campers. Climbing wall. Scam campers. Steal from Ares. Laugh. Run. Hide.

His hiding took him past the armory, and he looked in there in passing. There was Katie, talking to Leo and Nyssa. Leo was obviously flirting outrageously with Katie. That…What? Annoyed him? Angered him?

_Jealous,_ a smooth female voice sounded in his head._ You're jealous._

Since when had his conscious been female? This was seriously starting to freak him out.

_My, you boys are a bit slow. It's Aphrodite. You know, Goddess. Etc. Anyway, now that I've said more than I intended, back to my scheming. You're jealous._

Travis wasn't sure what freaked him out more. The fact Aphrodite was in his mind, or the fact that she was talking to him about her _scheming_. But what really got him was this realization he was jealous. But he shouldn't be. Leo was actually a nice guy. But Katie wasn't all over him, either. So…Well, so Katie wasn't interested. No reason to be jealous or anything.

_Wait around too long, and you might reeegretttt it!_

Okay, that was starting to piss him off now. Even that little singsong voice. Everything.

While he'd stood in a weird, and indecisive, stupor, Katie had left the armory and was about to walk straight into him. He snapped out of his weird reverie and blinked, almost owlishly, at Katie. Her cheeks flushed and with a mumbled, 'Sorry, didn't see you there,' she skirted around him.

What happened next, Travis couldn't really explain. It wasn't really even his idea. It just sort of, you know, happened.

He caught her by the wrist, and stopped her hurrying off.

"Gardner! This is really, really stupid! Why are you being all awkward? It wasn't like we made out or anything - It was a _hug_!" He told her, looking her straight in the eyes. She flushed quite a lot, and shook her wrist free.

"I'm not being awkward! You are!" She argued back, slightly louder.

"What? No way! You hugged me, then you were all like, 'Ah! Now what! Let's be all…all…_awkward!"_

"No way! And anyway, you sort of returned the hug, so don't blame it all on me!"

"I'm…I'm not! I'm just saying –"

"You're so _slow!" _Katie said, reaching the loudest either had, and now everyone within a certain radius was regarding the scene. Travis looked puzzled.

"Er…What?"

Katie's face was as red as ever, and Travis slowly grasped what she meant. She looked both mortified and offended, and quickly ran off. Many people were staring at Travis, and he felt equally as uncomfortable. So maybe this awkward position was definitely his fault.

_Told you so,_ smirked the voice.

"Katie…Katie!" He called after her, but she was gone. He heard murmuring from the gathered crowd now.

"…I mean, they always argue, but this was _different…_"

"Did you see that?"

"Wonder what happened on that quest…"

"I heard Travis met Aphrodite…"

"…Mom was saying something about this…"

He couldn't just stand around here like an idiot. He dove into the armory, even if just to hide his face, and Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Man. What was that?" Leo asked, in his forward way. Travis didn't answer, because he knew, of course, that he'd just messed things up. Big time.

And here he thought things had been going so well.


	12. Chapter 12: Travis, You Dumbass

"_**Watch how our star behaves. We'll all roll in our graves." – Silversun Pickups, Checkered Floor  
**_

Katie had retreated to the Demeter cabin. At least she could hide out in there. Possibly not for the rest of her life, but maybe everyone would just forget about her little outburst.

Unfortunately, that was never the way things were, and so she spent the rest of the day with her face in her pillow and her body sprawled across the bed. Eventually, one of her sisters found her, and Katie felt the weight shift ever so slightly on the mattress as Miranda sat on the corner of Katie's bunk.

Miranda was one of the sisters that Katie really got along with. She was about two years older than Katie, and, fortunately, quite down to earth and shared most of the interests that Katie did. That's why Katie ended up counting Miranda as one of her close friends.

And that's why Miranda had come to find her, obviously. Katie, however, wanted nothing to do with anyone ever again.

"Go 'way," came Katie's muffled voice from somewhere in the midst of her pillow. Miranda sighed.

"You can't hide here forever," pointed out Miranda. Katie sighed, and extracted her face from the pillow, rolling over and sitting up. She pushed her hair out of her face, and looked as though she was about to throw herself out of the window.

That, however, wouldn't have done anything, as the Demeter cabin was only one floor, and she would have just landed in some bushes. Perhaps that was all for the best.

Miranda smiled weakly at Katie. "It's not the end of the world, K."

"I just thoroughly embarrassed myself in front of most of camp."

"And? I managed to rip my shorts at lunch the other day. Most of the Ares cabin saw."

"Yeah but…This is different!"

"And? Travis is hiding like you are. It's not like he had no idea what you meant."

"I don't see him coming to find me."

"You _have _been lying in here since before lunch, and dinner is in like, ten minutes. He hasn't had much of a chance."

"Still!" Katie argued, though that wasn't much of an argument. She rested her head in her hands miserably. "I wish I never said anything."

"To be honest, Katie, everyone figured you and Travis liked each other. Like, for a while."

"Not helping."

"I know. I'm just saying. If anything, your outburst wasn't much of a surprise so much as a confirmation of what everyone thought."

"Thanks."

"Katie. Just move. You can't stay here forever. And, I bet you're hungry."

Katie didn't argue that point. She was hungry. But she also didn't want to have to face anyone right now. She just felt sorry for herself. But Miranda _was _right. She couldn't stay in there forever, and it _wasn't _the end of the world.

"Fine," Katie said, sliding off her bunk and sticking some flip flops on her feet. She tied her brown hair back into a ponytail, and stretched. Miranda smiled.

"There we go. Come on, let's go eat," she said, leading Katie out of the cabin.

"So you ripped your shorts?"

_/_

Travis had, indeed, been hiding for a good while. When the armory had failed him, he had fled to the arena, where he proceeded to hack the crap out of a dummy. He, unfortunately, had no one to comfort him, so dwelled in his own…What? Embarrassment? It was kind of like embarrassment.

But not really.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, but either way, he wasn't the happy-go-lucky normal Travis. This Travis was trying to figure out how to get Katie to not hate him for being half the source of what he was pretty sure she perceived as embarrassment.

He knew he would have to talk to her sometime within the next twenty-four hours. Why that time period? Because he knew he'd chicken out otherwise. And that would not end well.

But he kept thinking about her words. _"You're so slow!"_

Well, he wasn't that slow, really. How could he have known she liked him? Much less _like _liked him. He had thought she hated him. Not _like _liked him. She had put on a pretty good façade, then, because he had been completely unaware.

Well, apart from that hug, but he thought maybe he'd been misinterpreting it and she was just happy he wasn't dead. But that was probably only the half of it.

He had formulated a plan. His plans weren't always clever, but he was sure he had thought this one through thoroughly. He would eat dinner. Everything went better on a full stomach. Then he would find her. And then he would talk to her.

And then, hopefully everything would be rainbows and sprinkles, and she wouldn't hate him, and everything would be back to vaguely normal.

Though hopefully minus the arguing and more of the wonderful, blissful, '_I'm not going to yell at you today!'_

That was, admittedly, a long shot. But that was what he'd have to hope for. Maybe he'd make a little sacrifice at dinner to Aphrodite as well as Hermes. Maybe that would be a good plan.

Or maybe he should go bathe in the River Styx. Katie was a force to be reckoned with, and maybe he'd survive better that way.

Oh, yeah. He better make sure she didn't have a sword on her, because she'd definitely blame this all on him, and then he'd become a Travis shish-ka-bob. Which would not look good on the Camp brochure.

Steeling himself, he headed towards the pavilion.

_/_

Katie was happy that her siblings had decided not to, you know, mock her. Even if she was counselor. But that was beside the point. She had some wonderful pizza and Snapple, followed by some ice cream. Ah, Camp food. How you could cheer someone up.

She was also happy to see that the rest of her siblings had also come to love Daxter. They were even talking about putting a ferret cage in the cabin. Though that would mean ferret cage cleaning duties. They could work around that, right?

Maybe. But they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

When Katie had finished, she sacrificed some pizza to her mother, and she was greeted with the scent of wheat fields and a summer breeze. Pleasant.

She'd also avoided eye contact with Travis. She just wasn't completely ready for confrontation.

Travis also followed a similar routine, always keeping Katie in the corner of his eye. He was going to put plan **Travis: You Dumbass II **into action. But he was pigging out on a burger, so he figured everything could wait until after the burger. He sacrificed some burger to both Hermes, and Aphrodite, and the smell was a horrible mixture of designer perfume and sheep wool. Wet sheep wool. The sheepy scent must have been from the whole 'God of shepherds' thing. The scent always changed, as his dad had a load of things that he ruled over, so to speak.

His dad always kept things interesting.

Still, the perfume was a good sign, because, he hoped, Aphrodite wasn't going to make things go horribly wrong. Hopefully. You never knew with her, really.

Katie was leaving. Dumbass II, initiate!

He had to play it cool. Leave it a few minutes. Then he left after her. She was headed down towards the beach. Thankfully, no one was with her. This perhaps meant that he would have some chance of having a conversation with her.

She took a seat on a dune, and looked out over Long Island Sound. He stopped a few feet from her.

"Katie?"


	13. Chapter 13: Let's Hit The Beach

_Wow, two updates in a day. Anyway, hey everyone. Thanks a lot to my avid reviewers. You make this so much easier, with all your criticism. And the fact you've stuck with this. Thanks so much! Sorry is the plot's a bit jumbly. I'm getting it all in order, I swear! Ha. Right. Me shutting up initiating…Now._

"_**They say what goes up, must come down, but don't let me fall. " – B.o.B, Don't Let Me Fall.**_

Katie sat on the cold sand, overlooking Long Island Sound. Something wasn't right. It was only this morning, sometime really early, that they'd even found Travis. They'd never even finished their quest, and that was even all up in the air. But, she supposed, that wasn't it.

There was something she had to do. She knew it. She could feel it. It was different to the time she _knew _she had to munch Lizzie Grey in Kindergarten. This was like something twisting her stomach, gnawing at it. And she knew it would be there until she figured out what it was she had to do. It must have something to do about the quest, that much was for certain. Why couldn't she just have a normal month?

So as she settled herself, wrapping her arms around her knees, she was thinking how things could never be normal for a half-blood. Especially if that half-blood was a hormonal teenager.

"Katie?"

She sighed her trademark sigh, and refused to turn around. She knew who that voice belonged too, and she was in no mood to face the curly-haired Travis. So she was silent, though she sensed her body had tensed a bit, like she was ready for an argument. But that was just Katie.

She left him with the cold shoulder for about five minutes. When she eventually turned around, he was still stood there, and his likeness to a kicked puppy was almost uncanny. It was hard not find that endearing. She rolled her eyes, unwrapping her arms from around her knees.

"What?" She asked, her voice surprisingly shaky.

Apparently, to Travis, 'What?' meant, 'Hey. Come share my sand dune. We can have a lovely chat.' That mentality in mind, Travis sat next to her, resting an elbow on one of his knees while the other leg was straight in front of him. Like Katie had been doing, he watched the sunset over Long Island Sound.

The sun reflected over the water in mixtures of yellows, reds and oranges as it set, somewhere in the distance. Though the two sat in silence for a while, it was clear neither was thinking of the sunset.

Eventually, it was Travis who finally began to break the silence.

He'd initiated plan **Travis: You Dumbass II**. He figured he should launch straight into it, before he chickened out.

"Look, Katie. I'm…I'm really sorry that I kind of cornered you earlier. But I just really, really didn't want things to be all awkward between us. I'm not very smooth. And I'm kind of sure you know that already. And I'm also kind of freaking out right now. But, you know, I just wanted you to know that I thought you hated me. Not, you know, liked me. Like _like _liked me. Unless you don't, in which case I've really fucked things up and should leave right now. And I've kind of messed this up right now as well. Crap. I'm pathetic. I…I'm not that slow. I mean, I've liked you for ages…"

Travis looked at Katie out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't replying, and she wasn't even looking at him. He was actually kind of glad about that, because he knew he was the colour of a tomato right now. And his plan was failing big time. Every word he said was like word vomit. But Katie did look like the corner of her mouth was pulled up into that half smile she did. Which may have meant that his words meant something.

Before she could reply, however, something happened that thoroughly startled them.

Malcolm from the Athena cabin came stumbling onto the beach, regarding the two quickly before regarding Travis.

"Your brother is awake. And this is urgent."

And with that, the three ran straight up to the Big House, the previous confrontation temporarily forgotten. When demigod stuff was urgent, it was _urgent. _Not like 'I'll do it in the morning.' Like 'I don't care if your wife is in labor, you can always come back later,' urgent.

Or, in this case, 'You can talk about this later,' urgent.


	14. Chapter 14: Prophecies and Infirmaries

_I apologise that this chapter is so short. Really. _

"_**Does that make me cynical? There are no miracles, and this is no miraculous life." – Biffy Clyro, God and Satan.**_

As the three ran to the Big House (Katie struggling to keep up, of course), Travis was really trying to figure out why this was so important. Was his brother in danger?

Flying up the steps, and wrenching open the door, they flew to the infirmary.

And there stood Rachel Elizabeth Dare, doubled over a rasping something that sounded like, 'You're not Travis.'

Now normally, this would be pretty funny. But it really wasn't funny this time round. Especially when her eyes were glowing green, weird mist filled the room, and she was clutching Connor's arm. Connor, clearly terrified and wondering if he'd just been knocked into some freaky coma, was backed up straight to the backboard, desperately trying to yank his arm free.

Then, the green eyes locked onto Travis.

He felt his entire being ice over, skin grow clammy. This situation sucked major ass. And now scary Rachel would start clinging to him.

And sure enough, the Oracle approached him, taking deep, rasping breaths, clutching his camp t-shirt, before holding her breath, and proceeding to spit out a prophecy.

_A broken quest shall you complete,_

_In the Golden State you shall seek._

_Hermes and Demeter combine again,_

_A quickly make new-found friends._

_And in the place where land meets water,_

_Shall Demeter lose a daughter._

Rachel finished there, rasping, and coughing a few times. The green faded from her eyes, and she shook her head.

"Whoa. What happened there?" She regarded the horrified looks on everyone's faces, and she quickly summed up that whatever she'd just said hadn't been good. Connor was still pinned to the headboard, terrified, and Travis and Katie were staring at each other. Chiron flicked his tail, like he did when he was nervous.

"Well…I guess you two are off again. Bright and early, tomorrow morning. You know the drill," he said, in the monotone he adapted when he was trying to disguise his sadness. He hated losing heroes, and it really sounded like he was about to lose one.

Katie moved robotically out of the room, while Travis visited Connor. It sure sounded like that prophecy meant her, and, if she was honest, she kind of didn't want to die. She was only sixteen. Hell, she didn't even have a driver's license yet.

The sun had set, and it was dark when she made it back to the cabins. She dropped into the armory, snatching up an extra dagger, twiddling it between her fingers as she let the numbness of the prophecy wash over her. Well that was just peachy.

Rachel had predicted her death in an infirmary. Ha, ha.

So she really wouldn't be having a normal month. Maybe she should message her dad.

Stepping into the Demeter cabin, the chatter ceased to be replaced by a chorus of 'Have a good time at the beach?'

Oh, nice. So she was being spied on now. But it was clear by her face that now was _not _the time. Miranda's eyebrow waggling and grin soon faded.

After relaying the scene in the infirmary, the entire cabin was silent.

"That's rough," murmured Riley.

Sarah looked confused. Dazed, even.

"No way, K. No way," denied Miranda, who enveloped Katie in a hug. Things were looking pretty grim right now.

Eventually, Katie untangled herself from Miranda.

"I…I need to message my dad."

"Of course."

They let her proceed into the bathroom, and close the door. She turned the shower on, shining a flashlight just right, until there was a rainbow. She flipped a drachma in.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Jake Gardner."

And sure enough, there appeared her father. And her step mom, and two half brothers, Tommy and Bobby. Katie had popped up somewhere around the kitchen door. They were all eating and talking. She felt a bit teary.

"D…Dad?" Her voice was surprisingly weak. Jake Gardner jumped, nearly dumping salad into his lap.

"Oh dear God! Sorry Katie, sweetheart. Surprised me. Again," He said, scooting closer to the Iris-message. Tommy and Bobby waved, as did Jessica. Katie grinned and waved back, and then her grin quickly faded.

She quickly relayed the nature of her call, and then promptly burst into tears.


	15. Chapter 15: Of Grannies and Fed Ex Vans

_Hey everyone. Sorry this is so short, albeit disappointing. I just needed to get a bit more motivated. Thanks for all your reviews. I'll name everyone one day…I think. Anyway, all those reviews are much appreciated, and I read them all. Thank you guys so much. Also, I apologise for the much over-used quote that follows. Ha._

"_**I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this." B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams, Airplanes.**_

Katie didn't look like she'd slept at all last night. Travis couldn't blame her. Hell, he'd barely slept at all. But Katie…She had some huge ass bags under her eyes. Looking at her, he had to bite his lip. No _way _was she going to die on him.

They had, at least, sat next to each other in the van. They were dropped off at JFK, deciding to fly to California. It would be dangerous enough once they got there. Might as well make themselves comfortable before the inevitable. But though this was the faster way, Katie wasn't in any particular hurry to run towards her apparent death with open arms.

They'd been mostly silent until they'd sat down on the plane, where Katie had rested her cheek on Travis' shoulder, and loosely held his hand. He liked this, he decided, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Of course, the old granny next to the window didn't look particularly pleased, but she would just have to put up with it.

"It's alright, you know," she murmured, after the plane took off. Travis regarded her from underneath his flop of curly hair.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"That you kind of cornered me. Even though I ran away. It's all okay now," she murmured back, smiling at him. Ah, he liked this so much more. Though he never would get girls.

"What? Because I completely embarrassed myself apologizing to you?" Katie laughed. It was kind of weak, but come on, give the girl a break. She'd just been told she was going to die.

"Not really. Well, okay. Yeah. That did make it better. And to tell the truth, I thought I hated you for ages. But I guess I actually liked you. Like _like _liked you, to put it in your words. Shame it took this long for it to all play out," she said, regarding their hands. Hers was tiny compared to his.

The granny next to Travis sniffed as though she was afraid they were going to start eating face, and Travis stifled a laugh.

"Hey, Katie. You ever seen Friends?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well…There is a problem with the left phalange." The granny started to freak out. Katie punched Travis on the arm.

"Don't. You'll get us thrown off!"

"Nah, we're in the air. Ooh, look, Billy and Mandy!"

"That is exactly what your brother said."

"We're alike."

"I noticed."

"You're not just trying to collect a set, are y-"

"Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Thanks, Katie."

"No. Like, seriously. Everytime you talk, I can feel a weird vibration through your shoulder. And it's weird if you're trying to sleep."

"You better not drool."

"I don't think I do."

"Please don't."

"Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

_/_

Katie woke up about an hour before landing, and Travis was fast asleep. His mouth was open a little bit. Mental note. Travis wasn't one of those people who was cute while they were asleep. The granny was snoring. Oh, fun.

Katie poked Travis about half an hour before landing. It was dark outside.

Travis woke up, shaking himself awake.

"I refuse to camp outside an airport," Katie protested, pointing outside the window. Travis ran a hand down his face, still trying to wake up.

"Erg, we'll figure something out. I still have no idea where the hell we're meant to go. What, exactly, are we looking for, anyway?" Travis asked, returning the tray to the upright position as the pilot asked.

"…I was hoping you'd know," Katie admitted, fastening her seat belt.

"Well. We'll just have that to look forward to, then!"

"I'd rather know what I was doing."

"Maybe we're just meant to go to LA."

"Maybe you just want to go to LA."

"Maybe it's a bit of both."

"I _honestly _don't see how LA is going to achieve anything."

"LA has Tar Pits."

"…Dear Gods. How old are you?"

"_What_? Tar Pits are really cool!"

"Imagine what kind of primordial monsters we'll face there!"

"I think I have a cousin in LA…" Katie smacked a palm to her forehead, just as everyone was standing up to leave. Katie and Travis did the same, grabbing their bags from the overhead compartments. At least they could breeze straight past baggage claim. They strolled through the airport, hands still intertwined, and then eventually left the airport. They weren't exactly sure where they were going, but they were greeted by a man in a running suit, holding up a sign that read: STOLL/GARDNER.

Katie heard Travis repress a gasp.

"That's…That's my dad," he motioned, hurrying towards the man. Er, God.

Hermes had salt and pepper hair, and Katie could definitely see the family resemblance. They both had an impish face, and Katie decided to keep her hand firmly on her money. You know, just in case. This effect didn't happen around Travis much anymore, but the God of Thieves? She had a fair point.

Hermes raised one arched eyebrow at the hand-holding, but said nothing. Travis followed his gaze, and his face reddened. He dropped Katie's hand, a bit self conscious, and Katie rolled her eyes.

Hermes grinned.

"You are _so _Demeter's daughter."

_She does that all the time._

_Did you bring me a rat?_

"Oh. Don't mind George and Martha," he said, waving a hand dismissively and turning his attention to his son, ignoring Katie's puzzled expression. Great. All she needed was to be schizo now as well.

"Travis…" He started. Katie couldn't help but think maybe Hermes was making an effort _now, _to avoid a Luke repeat. She hadn't ever heard Travis or Connor ever mention a more personal meeting with their dad. This had to be a first. She felt kind of awkward, and backed up, until she was leaning against the rail the separated the sidewalk from the pick-up bay. Travis looked stunned, and Katie could still hear everything.

"…need some help. About time I did something. But come on. We're sitting ducks out here," he said, gesturing for Travis to follow. Travis waved Katie over as well.

They ended up climbing in a Fed-Ex van. Hermes drove the two out of the airport, and began speaking.


	16. Chapter 16: Travis & Katie Babysit

_Hey everyone. Haven't updated in a while, so sorry! Here's another chapter. I'm not a huge fan of it. It feels more like a filler chapter, but there will be more, and I'm just letting you know that Medusa didn't get me or anything. _

"_**Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten." Vampire Weekend, Horchata.**_

Katie was stuck in the back of the van, next to various godly parcels and Hermes' caduceus. It appeared that when left by itself, it reverted back to its original state. This didn't make her feel any better, because Martha and George were actually huge. Like, really huge. Like, crap your pants huge. She disliked this. But Travis and his dad were having a quiet conversation in the front, and so she tried to look anywhere but at the snakes and avoid making a scene.

But where to look? Out the front window? No. They were travelling entirely too fast. At Travis' head? Not like she'd never done that before. But it was kind of creepy. So she was content with studying her shoes.

She was very aware the snakes were watching her. She wondered if they ate people. She hoped not. Hopefully, Hermes kept them, er, well fed and cleaned. While she was trying to keep away from the snakes, she was also well aware that Hermes and Travis were talking specifically low enough so that she couldn't hear. She knew this was probably personal, but she hated not knowing what was going on.

She also hated travelling at, what, 200 miles per hour? And how long had they been travelling? She didn't even know. But this was _not _like when Apollo gave them a lift. This was _not _fun.

At one point, she was about to jump up, waving her arms. '_Hey! Dying girl here! Feel like filling me in? Or do you want me to just become snake chow?' _But this, er, cunning plan was cut off by the screeching of brakes. Katie nearly went flying, but grabbed onto the back of the seat in front of her.

"Sweet Jesus," she gasped, and Hermes raised an eyebrow. Whatever, she reverted to using such phrases at times like this. '_Sweet baby Zeus' _didn't exactly have the same ring to it.

"Here we are! Long Beach!" Hermes called, ushering them out. Katie was confused, but Hermes winked at her.

"Don't worry. Travis will explain everything later. You may want to get going. California is a hot spot for monsters, if you didn't already know," Hermes said, before speeding off into the distance. Katie turned to Travis, who looked a mixture of confused, enlightened, and yet…Troubled.

"What did he say?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. And I feel really weird, like I know why we're here. But I don't. He put the idea in my head…But…I just have a nagging sensation that there is something here we're meant to do. But I don't know what it is!" He exclaimed, moving off down the sidewalk. Katie equaled his pace next to him, pretending what he just said made perfect sense.

"Well, maybe we should call it a night, and figure it out to-" She was cut off by the sound of hooves, and panting. Looking at each other, the two drew their weapons. Instead of some form of starving monster, however, a satyress rounded the corner, flanked by two kids. They couldn't have been more than nine and ten.

They skittered to a halt, narrowly avoiding being skewered on Travis' sword.

Katie looked at the satyress with sudden realization. This was the same goat woman that had brought her to Camp.

"…Dawn?" she asked, and Dawn met her eyes.

"Katie!" She called, flinging her arms around her. The two kids looked grimy, out of breath. Travis looked like he knew something. Or was trying to figure out what he knew he knew. Dawn, however, momentarily ignored him.

"Seriously. You gotta help. These two kids, Cassadee and Joe, well, you know. Monsters want to eat. None at the moment, but for some reason, the Gods won't let us leave California," she spat out, quickly gesturing to the two kids. They looked terrified.

"They won't let you leave, because you're meant to come with us," Travis replied, frowning. He just knew they had to. It was part of that weird feeling he had. Dawn shrugged.

"That's just going to make monsters want to munch us all. And we'll smell like, real pungent."

"Well, too bad. This is meant to happen."

"What is he? Prophet boy?"

"I just know, all right!"

"I won't question this. I suppose demigods know what they know," Dawn said, throwing her hands up in the air. Katie shrugged, smiling at the kids.

"I know this is real confusing, and real scary. But believe me…Actually, it's not going to change, but it gets a bit easier," she explained, and they followed Dawn to a rundown motel.

They booked a room, and Katie found out the kids were siblings. They crashed out on the bed, and Dawn soon followed on the couch. Travis sat cross-legged on the floor, looking tired and confused. Katie sat next to him.

"What's up?" She asked, and he shook out of his reverie.

"…This feeling. It's weird. Can you feel it?" He asked. She shook her head, and he sighed.

"I bet there is a reason for it. Have you ever felt like you have to be somewhere? Like there's a reason?" Katie had had that feeling a few times before. Like in the Battle of Manhattan, she just knew she had to look at who were in those cars a few metres from her. And in doing so, she'd found Jessica, and moved her. Or, not so long ago, when she knew she had to find Travis. She had to go on that quest. There was no question about it.

Maybe it wasn't exactly the same. But it hadn't been a normal feeling.

"Yeah," she finally replied, and Travis shook his head, a weak smile gracing his face.

"Maybe I should stop worrying about it. There's a reason for everything, right?" He asked, and Katie smiled too, seeing him feel better. His grin got cockier.

"Ha! You feel better because I feel better. Whatever happened to 'Go die, Stoll!', eh, K?" He asked, and her smile turned to a mock glare.

"Hey, a lot has happened. But, uh, how are we gunna do a quest with a satyress, and two kids?" Travis sighed. He'd been thinking that too.

"I have no idea. I guess we'll just have to figure that out tomorrow. I think what we should figure out now is where we're going to sleep. I believe there is only floor space available. It comes in a variety of styles. You can have 'Beaten up carpet,'" he began, and Katie found her palm made contact with her face, "Or possibly even, 'Hey, is that a cockroach?' or, if you want, we can use those sleeping bags we brought with us," Travis finished, whipping his out of his bag. Katie followed his lead, and they rolled their sleeping bags out, parallel with each other.

Dawn the satyress propped one eye open. "Keep it PG-13, alright? There are kids in the room," and with that, she closed the eye again.

Both Katie and Travis went tomato red, but laughed all the same. Katie curled up in her sleeping bag, and Travis sprawled out in his.

He fell asleep wondering how long he had left with Katie. Suppose it was tomorrow? He shuddered, and when he finally fell asleep, his dreams were filled with unpleasant visions of him leading them all down the wrong alleyway, ending in Katie disintegrating into a pile of golden dust.


	17. Chapter 17: Smokin'

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my lovely readers! Busy busy busy! Anyway, here's the next installment. I'm not too keen on it, but hey. Chapter._

"_**When you hit me, hit me hard." – Biffy Clyro, Many Of Horror.**_

Tip: Never let a nine and ten year old know that you're a couple. It ends in a hapless cycle of childish chants and kissy faces.

Tip: In order to combat this, kiss the aforementioned other half of the couple in front of them. It freaks them out.

Tip: Never kiss other half of couple like you plan to assault them. That never goes down well.

These were all things that Travis had found out that day. That, at least, had taken his tired mind off the matter at hand for a few minutes. He and Katie had dropped a few paces behind Dawn and the kids, and were talking quietly about the quest at hand.

"…It has got to be like, really obvious," Katie reasoned, and Travis raised an impish eyebrow.

"Yes. It's so obvious, so _freaking _obvious, that we have no idea what we're doing here," Travis countered, and Katie glared. Oh, things never changed.

"I was _just _trying to be helpful," Katie reasoned, and Travis softened.

"I'm sorry, K. I'm just really stressed. You know. With the prophecy, and…And everything. And I'm freaking out right now," he explained, and Katie squeezed his hand.

"It'll be okay, Travis," Katie tried to reassure, but he shook his head.

"Katie, don't try to reassure me! We all know how this is going to turn out, and it tears me up!" He mumbled back, and Katie stopped, turning him to face her, and launching into one of her 'not suitable for public' hugs, before untangling herself from him.

"I'm sorry, Travis. This is all shit timing. But we can't just break down," Katie told him, and he nodded, reluctant to let go. They continued on.

"What really confuses me is how Gaia's forces just disappeared and left a hydra –" Katie began, and then Travis punched the air.

"THAT'S IT!" He exclaimed, and a few tourists gave him a shifty look. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"What's it?"

"That's it! How did they move so quickly? Well, Gaia is earth, isn't she? We know the labyrinth is gone, so obviously she's done something. I mean, even though she's asleep, she's still powerful. Maybe she transports them through the ground!"

"Like…a subway?"

"Yeah! Or something! I guess we just need to figure out how, and how Long Beach has anything to do with this!"

"Don't get too excited, Columbo. That's still a pretty tall order."

"…Not necessarily. Isn't there quite a big oil industry?"

"Uh, I have no clue."

"Well, I swear I heard something about that…"

"How the hell do you know?

"I just do! Anyway, oil comes from underground…"

"You could totally win _Who Wants To Be a Millionaire."_

"Ssssh! Let me explain! Anyway, oil equals ground, which equals Gaia. Which means if we find an oil plant, then you'll find Gaia's forces! I bet there's like a base and everything!"

"I'm not sure 'oil plant' is the correct word."

"Hey! I still figured it out."

"Yeah, so we came all the way to Long Beach for you to go on about oil. And you don't even know if you're right."

"Well, no. That's probably just a piece of the puzzle."

"Erm, guys?" Dawn called back to them, and they shushed for a second, looking at the satyress. She looked a little panicked, and the two kids looked a little bit afraid.

"What?" Katie asked, hand immediately gripping the lip gloss. Dawn shook her head.

"Whatever you said did something. Because like, three seconds ago we were walking past a Starbucks. And now, we're in a metro station. Something's up here."

Travis and Katie looked around. How had they not noticed? Something was terribly wrong, and Katie and Travis both went of the defensive. It was eerily silent, and the metro station seemed abandoned. Shredded newspapers littered the floor, and the rail line looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"This is not good," Katie muttered. "Not good at all. Everyone, slowly make your way up the escalators," Katie commanded, and they all did as told. Just as they began to see light, however, they heard a chill, cold laughter. From the darkness emerged a giant. He had snakes for legs, and was brown like the earth. Both Travis and Katie's hearts dropped.

"Oooh. It seems Mother Gaia has sent lunch," it bellowed, and the kids whimpered, climbing faster, Dawn clattering behind them.

"Who are you?" Travis called, still climbing. Katie shook her head. She knew the answer, even before Ugly said it.

"I am Mimas," he called, taking steps closer to them on snake legs, "Son of Gaia. I not been beaten in a…Well, a long time, and I'm hungry," he said, slowly climbing up the smooth space in between the two escalators. They groaned under his weight, and Travis yelled, 'Run!'

Mimas growled, climbing faster. When they reached the air, they ran. And, Travis noted, with a sinking feeling, they were running towards a beach. Katie locked eyes with him, and grabbed his hand as they ran.

Mimas came bursting from the ground, roaring. Mortals screamed and ran away, yelling something about Terrorists.

"Mother Gaia will not be happy if demigods go blabbing about base of operations!" He called after them. So it turned out Ugly wasn't too smart, if he'd just told them that that rundown space was Gaia's base of operations.

As they ran down the beach, Joe stopped.

The kid looked like he was in a trance. Katie and Travis had ran past him before realizing he was stood still, staring straight at the giant. The giant bellowed in happiness, reaching out for what he perceived to be a morsel.

Katie screamed, running back for the kid. At the precise moment that Mimas squeezed the life out of Joe, Hephaestus swooped out of nowhere.

"Not as strong as before, eh? Picking on kids? Consider this your punishment," Hephaestus called, throwing some explosive device down the gaping maw of Mimas, apparently unaware of Katie's presence. The impact was earth shattering, even from where Travis stood. Katie flew back, and all Travis could see was burning. He shouted, and life looked as though it was in slow motion. And when the dust cleared, neither Mimas nor Hephaestus was anywhere to be seen.

Dawn was cradling a crying Cassadee, and Travis was plowing through the smoke, calling for Katie.

Her still body was lying near the surf. Her hair was on smoking in places, and Travis could see a multitude of nasty burns covering her skin. Blood trickled down her face, and she was holding the scorched, lifeless body of Joe.

Katie looked lifeless, and Travis was sobbing, pushing her hair out of her face, and holding her. _No. _

He wasn't ready for this. But even as she took one, shallow breath, surprising a sobbing Travis, the scorched body of Joe glowed with a green light. The smell of fields blew past, and the image of wheat floated above Joe's head.

Katie coughed, and weakly stated, "Joe. Prophecy."


	18. Chapter 18: With Nostrils Flared

_Hey everyone! Happy holidays and the like. Here is a very short chapter. Take it. Make it your own. But please don't hate mail me._

"_**Stop and stare, I think I'm moving but I go nowhere. Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared." – One Republic, Stop and Stare.**_

Demeter threw open the door to Hephaestus' workshop, nostrils flared. _Furious _was an understatement.

"Are you MAD?" She screamed, and he eventually looked up from the automaton he was repairing. His beard was smoking. He blinked owlishly, an act that made his face look all the more deformed, and then shrugged.

"Probably," he replied, simply. She inhaled sharply. He knew he was in for it. What _it _was alluded him at this point, however.

"Are you even a_ware _of what you've done?" She shrieked, and he, again, did nothing. That was it. She picked up his toolbox, and threw it at his head. It's not like she could have inflicted serious damage. His face was already repulsive, after all. He turned slowly as his tools clattered to the floor.

"I am aw_are _you just threw my toolbox at my head, woman! What is wrong with you!" He finally returned, squaring up his bulky, lopsided body.

"What is wrong with _me? _What's wrong with _you?"_

"Well, _Demeter, _you just threw a toolbox at my head."

"And you just blew up two of my children!" Hephaestus stopped. Those were people? He never was good with things consisting of flesh. Shoddy craftsmanship.

"I didn't blow them up. I blew the monster up. One was dead, anyway." Demeter glared. Oh dear.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to take this bomb and detonate it in the general vicinity of Leo Valdez. See how you like it," she said, picking up one of his explosives and turning to leave. Hephaestus panicked.

"No! No! I'm sorry!" He called. Funny, how much affect his _own _children had upon his actions. Hephaestus never begged. And he was surprised even at himself for even worrying about his own child. He supposed Beckendorf had had a similar effect.

But honestly, he hadn't even realized those were demigods. He'd just been focused on taking out Mimas before he grew too powerful.

"Demeter…I..I hadn't even realized. I apologize. But Mimas had already killed the little one…"

"…Jo…"

"…And I'm sure I saw the bigger one…"

"…Katie…"

"…Move. So, there's hope…"

"But you _mutilated _my child's dead corpse, and burnt the other!"

"I didn't realize you cared so much about any of your children except Persephone!"

"Of course I do, you twit! Though, admittedly, a great deal _less _than I care about Persephone, but that's beside the point! Now, I know you can't take back what you did, but you could _at least _explain why you dive bombed my kids!"

"_Dive bombed? _No, no. Mimas was growing stronger, Demeter. If he'd…If he'd…If he'd eaten another demigod, who knows how much stronger he'd be getting? I had to take him out before the threat grew!"

"While I understand your reasoning, there were _people _around!"

"I didn't realize!"

"You must be blind."

"Look, Demeter, I apologize. But if you're so worried about your daughter, go talk to Apollo. I can't do anything except blow people up, and make things. So, if you don't mind, please leave."

Demeter forgot that Hephaestus had very little capacity for much contact with other, living, breathing beings. She also forgot his capacity for emotions was slim. She placed the explosive back on the table, and then returned in her true, godly form to Olympus, where she observed what was happening with her children below. Zeus was going to hate to hear another Giant had surfaced.


	19. Chapter 19: The End

_Well guys, this is it for this story. Pie actually finished something! Anyway, thank you to everyone, who I will list in a second here. Your reviews are wonderful. Now, I know this chapter sucks as an ending, but I'm considering a sequel. I'm surprised you guys have kept with me this long, and I love you for it. I have a few ideas up my sleeve, which consist of a few little stories, with a few different pairings besides the all powerful Tratie. _

_My lovely reviewers; ReadrofBooks, I Love Annabeth, MidnightRose24, Ottawa gurl, TheAravis, Nobody, Aliaga Snow, AnimalBuddy32, minite, i love JPLE and FRED DDD, The Falling Mirror, ilovemybestfriends, shadow, Amber, Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy, hi mom, Kaitou Kasai Girl, Poseidon and Athena's daughter, Morgana101, Hi, RilexHorton, AwesomeASIAN98, 07XReflectional, Charals, theLastOlympian and all the anonymous reviewers. _

_I read all of your reviews and take them all into account. _

_Seriously, everyone, thank you. The first time I've ever actually finished a story, even if it did go out with a huge wad of cheese. Anyway, I can't thank you all enough. So, I'll stop thanking you for the minute. Keep your eyes open! _

_-Pie. xxx_

"_**Everything you say, every time we kiss I can't think straight. But I'm okay." –Hey Monday, 6 Months.**_

"…Joe. Prophecy," Katie wheezed. Travis blinked back tears. Her cracked lips barely conveyed the message, and Travis' grief-stricken mind took entirely too long to register the message.

How could Joe be the person the prophecy was talking about? The prophecy clearly said a _daughter of Demeter, _yet here was the body of Joe, glowing and, well, claimed.

Then a thought struck him.

Jo. Without the 'E'. Like, as in, _Jo_sephine.

And here he'd been assuming Jo was a boy. Her hair was short, and she wore baggy jeans, sneakers, and equally baggy t-shirts. What Travis hadn't even begun to question was either child's parentage, nor even their gender. How could he have been so stupid?

Jo had arguably saved them, with the cost of her own life. If she hadn't distracted Mimas long enough for Hephaestus to swoop in, the rest would have been Monster Munch.

Katie must have realized at the last second. Or else, she was just trying to be a hero. Either way, they'd been slammed in this predicament, with a dead ten year old and a severely burnt sixteen year old. How the hell were they going to get back to camp?

Katie's breath was shallow and ragged, and Travis was praying to Apollo and Hermes and Shiva and Vishnu, whoever would listen. He ripped off his bag, digging for nectar, and hoping that would keep her sustained for the time it took to take her back to camp.

He almost went to give some to Jo, but he knew the cause was lost. If he was honest, her body was grotesque to look at; it was black and shriveled. She was undoubtedly dead.

Once Katie had had a rather meager amount of nectar, for it was all they had left, Travis turned to Dawn, who looked dazed. Cassadee had stopped sobbing now, and was glowing like her sister. Travis took a deep, shaky breath.

"Dawn. We have to get back to camp, _now_."

"Don't look at me. Your dad is the God of Travelers."

Of course, you beautiful satyress. He'd never tried this before. But he'd heard of some of his siblings doing it.

He hailed a conveniently placed taxi, ushering Dawn and Cassadee in, and carefully placing Katie and Jo inside. The taxi driver, who was apparently disgusted, turned to face Travis like he was some mad man.

"Woah, hey, I ain't no ambulance, man!" He said, reaching for a phone. Travis found it surprising that this man was the only mortal around. Unless he _wasn't mortal_.

"Oh, I know. I know. I'm a Son of Hermes," he said, as though this would clear everything up. Dawn looked at him like he was crazy. The cabbie eyed him up.

"A what now, son?"

"A Son of Hermes. Now, we have to get to Camp Half-Blood, stat."

"Whatever, boss," the man said, shrugging. Travis wasn't sure how people did it, but he remembered Connor saying he'd had the bus driver get him from New York City to DC in twenty minutes, flat. Maybe all public transport services were run by…Well, not mortals.

The cabbie shot off, faster than was definitely the speed limit, and Dawn stared wide eyed at Travis.

"Demigods. You never cease to amaze me."

Travis, to this day, still has no idea what the cabbie did. But they were at Camp Half-Blood quicker than he knew, and he spent his time praying to Apollo to keep Katie breathing.

The cabbie said he 'didn't require no fare. Personal favour to Hermes,' and jetted off pretty quick. Dawn and Cassadee lugged Jo's corpse over the hill, Travis carrying Katie.

They were greeted by a chaotic procession; some Apollo campers took Dawn, Cassadee and Jo. Travis and Katie were swept towards the Big House by more Apollo campers.

Katie was pretty badly burnt. It was mostly up her right side, the side she'd had facing the blast. Due to some talent from the Apollo cabin, and perhaps an attentive God, Katie's burns on her leg turned from a blackish colour to a pinker shade. Apparently, they would always be there, but that was the best the Apollo kids could do. A similar problem was had with her side and arms.

Her face had been hit the least, though it was still burnt. There were parts along her jaw and her temple, and her hair was still sizzling. But she'd survive.

Travis let out a sigh of relief. Katie was still Katie, and somehow, someway, she hadn't been horribly disfigured. Sure, she'd still have the burns for life, but, in the grand scheme of things, she'd come out relatively unscathed.

Travis was torn away from Katie in the ensuing chaos, and gave Chiron a rundown of everything that had happened, including his Columbo moment and the revelation with Mimas. But after that, he headed straight back up to Katie's bedside.

She woke up a couple of days later. Her voice was groggy, and she was freaking out about Jo. Travis related the entire story – again – and though Katie was upset, she was equally freaked out about the burns.

She had a shallow moment, worried about her appearance. It took hours of reassuring from Travis that he still thought she looked fine. She supposed, when she got a look a herself, it could have been so much worse. She had to remember to thank the Apollo kids, though the burns on her face would probably always be some form of insecurity on her behalf.

It was only when she got up and left the Big House she felt herself again. She was able to see her siblings, her friends, Daxter, and see how Cassadee was settling in without her sister. They burnt Jo's shroud as soon as Katie could attend. Funny, how the entire camp reacted every time someone was lost. It was like everyone had known Jo.

Katie and Travis left the funeral together, hand in hand. They walked slowly, wandering towards the beach. Each was quiet, depressed at the complete and utter lack of progress made by their quest.

"I don't really feel like we accomplished anything, except for maybe causing Jo's death," Katie muttered, and Travis squeezed her hand.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he said, and she turned to look at him. She'd taken to trying to hide the right side of her face with her hair, which didn't work out too well, because her hair had been cut to make up for the parts that had burnt off. It was now an even bob, resting just above her shoulders. It was hard to get used to at first, as Travis was so used to her long hair. Travis rolled his eyes, brushing her hair away from her face, as he had been doing since she'd started the habit. Katie sighed.

"This sucks."

"Yeah, it does. Though I suppose we accomplished something. I mean, we did figure out Gaia has forces at Long Beach."

"Yeah, then everything blew up. They're probably not there anymore. It's gunna be like a game of tag, except with monsters and giants."

"Someone's little miss pessimism today."

"Hey, at least I'm talking to you. Hell, I'm holding your hand."

"That's pretty true," Travis said, grinning at her. He liked this. Maybe, finally, they could be a couple. But if Aphrodite had plans for them, he wondered how long this could last. He still hadn't told Katie about the specifics of the meeting with her mother.

"I guess this means that there's gunna be more to the latest chapter in the life of Camp Half-Blood," Katie sighed eventually, and Travis nodded.

"We're in it for the long haul," Travis said, but he wasn't just talking about the impending doom.

It was then that Katie kissed him. She'd kissed her before, but not like this. This was different. This scared other campers off the beach. This was wonderful.

And for a moment, both forgot about everything else.

**-fin-**


End file.
